goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Eats Principal Prickly's Lunch and Gets Grounded
At the cafeteria, Lawson was feeling satisfied. Lawson: Wow! That pizza's delicious! Now I can go out to play! But wait, today Principal Prickly's got food from Taco Bell! Maybe I can sneak into his office and eat his office all up. But why? Because I'm so hungry! Lawson went off to Principal Prickly's office. In Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly was looking forward to eat his food from Taco Bell for lunch. Principal Prickly: Oh boy! This food is looking delicious, and I'm ready to eat all of the food. Then Principal Prickly heard Miss Finster calling. Miss Finster's voice: Hey, Peter! Can you come here, please? I would like to talk to you for a minute or two. Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! I'm coming! Principal Prickly left his desk and he left his office to talk to Miss Finster. Then Lawson peeked in. Lawson: Good! The coast is clear! Now I'm going to eat Principal Prickly's lunch right now! Oh look! It's food from Taco Bell! And what's inside, there is a crunchy taco, a triple steak burrito, cheesy nachos, and a large Pepsi! I can't wait to get this stuff in my mouth! Lawson walked over to Principal Prickly's desk, and he sat down and began to eat some of Principal Prickly's lunch all up! Lawson: Wow! That lunch was so good! Then Lawson left the kitchen, and then Principal Prickly returned. Principal Prickly: Now that me and Muriel are done talking. Since I got a crunchy taco, a triple steak burrito, cheesy nachos, and a large Pepsi from Taco Bell for lunch. It's time to eat my lunch. Then suddenly, Principal Prickly was horrified, and he noticed that his lunch was gone. Principal Prickly: Hey! What happened to my lunch?! Someone must have eaten my lunch. Suddenly, Principal Prickly was angry. Principal Prickly: Wait a minute! I bet it was someone. Someone must have snuck into my office and ate my lunch. That's it, someone's in so much trouble. Then Principal Prickly began to call through the intercom. At the cafeteria, Lawson heard Principal Prickly's voice from the intercom. Principal Prickly's voice: Attention, students! Someone has eaten my lunch! Whoever is that student report to my office at once! Lawson knew it was him, and he had no choice but to go to Principal Prickly's office. So he went off to Principal Prickly's office and then he entered it. Principal Prickly was looking angry. Principal Prickly: Lawson, don't tell me that you stole my lunch! Lawson: Um! Yes! I stole your lunch! Principal Prickly was shocked, and then he become enraged and threw a meltdown. Principal Prickly: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you eat my lunch?! Thanks to you, I was very hungry! That really is freaking it! You are suspended for two weeks! Go home right now! Lawson went home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson's parents were extremely angry at Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you eat Principal Prickly's lunch?! You know you're not supposed to eat people's lunch! Lawson: But dad, I was really hungry. After I ate pizza, I decided to eat Principal Prickly's lunch. But why? Because Principal Prickly got Taco Bell for lunch, and then I sneaked into the office where Principal Prickly wasn't around. Then I ate Principal Prickly's lunch, and it's so delicious. Lawson's mum: You know you shouldn't have done that! You still have no right to eat people's lunch! Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Principal Prickly, Miss Finster's voice and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum)Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff